


Building Up

by Someone



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drama, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-07 04:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1115250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Someone/pseuds/Someone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since Pitch's defeat, Jack and the Guardians have become closer, much like a family, but the Guardians still have much to learn about Jack, and vice-versa! Various drabbles on their building family! Current rating may go up / Variety of genres: Humor, angst, family, etc.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meetings

Title: Meetings

Rating: K

Summary: Jack's still getting used to the monthly meetings  
\-------------------------

It had been about a month since Pitch's defeat, and Jack had been making regular visits to the Bennett household. He did enjoy playing with his first believer and his friends, all of which slowly came into believing as well.

It was when he was just leaving said household that Jack couldn't help but feel a bit surprised to suddenly see the bright Aurora Borealis weave through the nighttime sky, and a frown formed on Jack's face as he couldn't help but ask the wind," Wonder what Nor-" of course his thoughts were cut off as Jack promptly smacked himself in the face with his own palm, groaning as he felt the wind's confusion at the immortal's sudden smack. "Crap! Meeting, ugh, North is going to be angry..." Jack grumbled; normally he wouldn't care, except unfortunately this was the second meeting since Pitch's rather loud departure, and the first time Jack hadn't even thought about coming... and instead ended up being dragged there several hours later by yetis. In a bag.

North wasn't very amused, but the large man couldn't stay mad for long at Jack's rather awkward (and also not entirely sincere apology). What could Jack say? He didn't really appreciate being tossed around in a smelly old bag. And also he had started to feel that ever creeping worry that Pitch had planted in his mind that day in Antarctica. The one of how the Guardians would abandon him as soon as the problems were solved.

Being caught up in his thoughts, Jack hadn't even noticed how soon he got to Santoff Claussen, the massive workshop perched neatly on a large mountain of ice, slightly concealed thanks to the mounds of snow that piled up around the huge building, but the warm, glowing cream windows gave it away.

Jack was far less than amused whenever his face suddenly made contact with North's window, and groaning as his nose was pushed rather uncomfortably to the side, the youngest guardian bounced off the window as quickly as he had hit it, Wind catching him and bringing Jack back up.

Inside, Bunnymund was holding in a snicker as Tooth, North, and Sandy also looked rather amused. "Sorry Jack!" North called, though he didn't look too sorry as Jack rubbed his slightly bruised nose. Soon enough the window was being opened by Tooth, and Jack was blown in by the wind, his feet landing on the plush carpet as he spun around to meet his fellow guardians, although the smiles were gone and Bunny was immediately up in his face.

"Where the bloody heck were you Frostbite?" Bunny asked, and he probably would have gone far enough to cuss if he hadn't had a nice burst of humor just before the little brat blew in.

"Don't get your panties in a twist, Kangaroo, I was just having some fun and doing my job~" Jack drawled slowly, not caring to hide his small smile of amusement as Bunny's ears twitched at being called a Kangaroo.

Perhaps their arguing would have gone further, except North was quick to break it up for once, mainly because he was anxious to get the meeting over with; he had much to prepare for for Christmas! It was coming very soon, and even though he did enjoy to see what he deemed as brotherly feuding, there was plenty of business to attend to! And not to mention Tooth and Sandy weren't very pleased considering their jobs were a round-time thing.

And thus the Meeting of the Guardians started and was rather quick to end once the formalities were out of the way and Jack was happily starting to fill the meeting room with a little bit of excitement (for once), a gleeful look on his face as he bounced around from chair to chair with Bunny leaping after him, always just out of reach, the large rabbit set off from a rather snide comment about fleas.

"Come and get me Kangaroo! I thought you were supposed to be fast!" Jack taunted as he once again leaped off of a chair just as Bunny's furry paws snatched for him. Jack was laughing much more loudly than the other guardians, who instead just watched with mild amusement as they overturned some chairs, but mostly left things unharmed... minus the frost.

"Oi! Get back 'ere ya bloody pest, I swear when I get my hands on ya I'm gonna-" Bunny started, only to let out a small yip as he missed a step and ended up slipping on the seat of a chair that had been coated in frost, and the rabbit's head made a rather painful connection with the ground as he felt his vision blur for just a moment.

"News flash! You don't even have hands, Kanga-!" Jack shot back, about to finish his statement whenever he saw Bunny fall, and zipping back over with the wind's kind assistance, Jack's eyes were wide as he perched carefully on the back of a chair, a smug smile on his face, despite the small pinch of concern he felt," Giving up so easily?" Jack taunted from his position.

Bunny, who was still on the floor, was more than happy to snap his green eyes open, and without missing a beat, a fluffy paw snapped out, grabbing Jack's hoodie and yanking him down, much to the frost spirit's surprise. Locking Jack in a headlock, Bunny smirked as he stood back up, his head aching a bit, but it was certainly worth the look of surprise on that little pest's face," What was that?" Bunny smirked as he ignored the struggles of Jack...

Only to yelp as suddenly he felt the shock of ice creeping up his fur, and immediately Jack was free as he sped off, his laugh echoing in the room as he leaped out of the meeting room through the window that he had previously been smashed against. "Nice try, Cottontail!"

Bunny growled in annoyance as he flopped down in a chair that was thankfully not frozen; that boy was so lucky he could fly... "I swear that bloody show pony is going to get himself killed one day!" Bunny cursed as he tended to his slightly frosted feet damp with melted ice.

"Aha! Well you tried, A for effort, Bunny! But I believe it is time to call it a day. You can have your revenge on Jack later," North said jovially, as it was definitely a nice stress relief from the production of toys and ideas.

Snorting and thumping his foot against the table, a small cascade of ice dislodging from his fur, Bunny couldn't help but glare at the window that Jack had flown out of.

How was it that a window could beat the Guardian of Fun, and yet a 6''1 Pooka warrior couldn't even hold the little rascal still for a minute!?

Things just didn't make sense, it seemed, but then again he was a 6''1 rabbit warrior who happened to be friends with a former bandit, a hummingbird lady, a man composed of sand, and finally a frosty, 300 year old child.

\------------------------------------

Sorry if it's a bit boring or OOC, but I felt like starting off drabbles immediately with angst might be a bad idea! Suggestions/Requests are welcome if you want to see any certain scenarios!


	2. Candy Cane Shanks

Saw a post on Tumblr and thought of Jack making candy cane shanks in his spare time~

Title: Candy Cane Habits

Rating: K

Summary: Jack plays with his candy sometimes  
\----------------------------

At Santoff Claussen, Christmas was pretty much a year round thing, although the Christmas trees usually didn't pop up until actual December, but the decorations were certainly there... And then the elves and yetis were an added effect, as well as the scent of cookies and gingerbread and fresh paint in the air helped.

To put it simply, the North Pole was any child's dream. Jack was no exception.

The winter spirit had felt his heart clench whenever North had first offered him a room in the large workshop. "Wait, you mean like... like a home?" Jack had asked with awe in his face as he stared up at the large Russian man in wonder and confusion; was he serious? He really wanted him?

North had clapped a large hand on Jack's shoulder, making the boy stumble slightly with the sudden weight and force, and the booming laughter of North echoed throughout the busy workshop," Of course, Jack! You can come and go as you please! My home is yours, yes?"

Jack had been elated at the offer, and after a bit of hesitance, Jack had happily accepted, and though Jack was still a bit confused why the offer was suddenly placed, he didn't question, too scared to be kicked out again. It wouldn't be the first time he'd been rejected.

But that was all in the past now, and Jack had spent the time since he had taken up residence in Santoff Claussen exploring the massive building, pranking the inhabitants (although rarely North), and of course sneaking a few cookies whenever no one was looking, even though he knew that the Guardian of Wonder didn't care that Jack was eating his food. He was of course more than welcome to it.

Despite the warm, delicious sugary cookies that Jack was more than pleased to eat, he did happen to have a certain liking for candy canes, which were plentiful in the North Pole, and North was aware that Jack had a sweet tooth for the candies, so he made sure that the yetis had enough laying around.

And over the days, Jack was quite happy to do a particular thing with the candy cane.

Smiling absentmindedly as he pulled the candy cane out of his mouth, the plastic wrapping stopping about an inch below the bottom, the part that had been in his mouth white and formed into a sharp point that put icicles to shame.

Tapping at the end with his finger and feeling the sharpness of the candy, Jack did enjoy making candy cane shanks, though of course he never stabbed anyone with them (though he had pricked Bunny whenever he felt that the rabbit was being exceptionally obnoxious).

Jack didn't notice the heavy footsteps approaching him as he lounged on the couch farthest away from the crackling fireplace, instead just looking pleased as he continued to suck on the candy, sharpening it further more.

"Hello Jack, what are you doing?" North asked, approaching the winter spirit with interest; he had finally decided that a break was in order, simply because his previous ice statue had ended up cracking and was completely unsalvageable.

Jumping just a little at the sudden voice behind him, Jack's head poked up and the candy cane came out of his mouth once again, looking a bit amused as he shot his rather famous smile," Nothing-"

"Jack why is that candy cane so pointy?"

"Huh? Oh this? It's pointy, see look!" Jack grinned, looking rather pleased with himself, and he was more than happy to poke at the large man with the sharp but brittle candy cane, North huffing and then yelping slightly as he was poked by the sweet candy right in the belly. Despite the rather thick shirt he had on, it did poke through, only to snap off as North jerked away, and the jolly man huffed as the sticky candy was now lodged in his shirt.

"Woops, sorry," Jack said, though he was smirking and didn't seem too sorry, and more disappointed in the fact that his candy cane shank was gone.

North looked rather amused as he flicked the pointy bit of candy cane off of him, though it was rather sticky, and not to mention cold from being in Jack's hands," Oh Jack, I hope you were not planning on impaling anyone! You do not want to end up on the naughty list... again, do you?" North asked with a chiding look, though he was still smiling.

Jack rolled his eyes and peeled off the rest of the plastic wrapper, biting off the end of it before popping the rest into his mouth and crunching it up with the pearly white teeth that Tooth was so fond of. "Nah, North, don't worry! I would never!" And with that, Jack was grabbing his staff and leaping out of the nearest window, grinning as he called out," Going to see Jamie, cya later North!"

North just chuckled, finding Jack's rather odd eating habit to be amusing- as long as he wasn't hurting anyone, he supposed it was fine. Even if Jack liked to refer to it as a shank. Kids these days!

It wasn't until about a week or two later that North was shocked to find his elves brandishing pointed candy canes in the air as they dueled to entertain themselves that he realized it was a problem. Particularly after one of them nearly lost an eye to the suddenly dangerous treats.  
\------------------------

Reviews and favorites are appreciated!


	3. Sand Castles and Sunburns

Hope you guys enjoy!

Title: Sandcastles and Sunburns

Rating: K

Summary: Jack and Bunny make a poor decision on the beach.  
\---------------------------

How was he supposed to know that Sandy took his sandcastles so seriously?

Jack yelped as he dodged a whip formed from golden dream sand, the little guardian no doubt having ill intentions for the youngest member of their rather dysfunctional family. "Sandy! It was a joke, come on man!" Jack whined as he dodged yet another whip intent to drag him from the air.

Sandy puffed out his cheeks and shook his head, a determined look on his face as the whips aimed at Jack's ankles and wrists. Beside the Sandman was a beautifully crafted Taj Mahal, or at least what remained of it. The center of the sand masterpiece had a large gaping hole in it, the sand around it quickly starting to collapse after Jack's rather rude entry into the firmly packed sand.

"How come Bunny doesn't get in trouble!?" Jack shouted as he had to back flip out of range of the two whips once again, soon zooming off; it wasn't just his fault! Bunny had started it, and quite frankly he never would have had to run through it if that oversized fluff ball hadn't come running at him with a bucket of water.

Even if it was a relatively small amount compared to the water that was in front of them, Jack despised it- feared it, even. But he never let the other guardians know; that would just be showing weakness... and he didn't want to reveal to them something as private as a phobia linked directly to his death.

Bunnymund, North, and Tooth were all watching rather amused, the trip to the beach proving to be worth the rather rocky sleigh ride to a secluded beach located in Seychelles. It was very hot, and Jack had grudgingly agreed, mainly due to the nagging of Tooth, who was currently basking in the aqua blue waters as she watched Sandy's whips try to latch onto the very agile Jack Frost.

"Come on, Sandy! It was a joke- woah!" Jack shouted as one of the whips finally caught his ankle and he was sent flying down straight into the soft sand... right on top of the remains of the sand Taj Mahal. Spitting out the sand from his mouth, Jack already felt a sunburn on his face and hands from just zipping around for a few minutes, despite having slathered two full bottles of sunscreen all over himself to the point where it looked like he was wearing a facial mask.

Sandy did look mildly annoyed that he himself had screwed up the rest of his work, but that didn't matter now, and dragging Jack over to him, he quickly signed a scolding to Jack; a snowflake, the Taj Mahal, the snowflake bursting through the Taj Mahal, and a frowny face.

"Oh Jack, you should know better than to mess with Sandy's sand; you saw what happened to Pitch, no?" North chuckled from the water, the large man having happily dragged Bunny back into the water while Jack was distracted.

Bunny just nodded in agreement, smirking as he didn't have to face the normally calm, serene guardian's wrath... That is until he felt a tendril of dream sand wrap around his waist and suddenly he was being yanked out of the water, a little shovel and a bucket already filled with sand being shoved into his paws, Jack having equal tools.

Sandy's face was firm as he signed calmly, but forcefully, two arrows pointed at Jack and Bunny, the Taj Mahal, and then a little shovel and bucket reforming the creation. He pointed at the mound of sand, and Jack and Bunny both mentally groaned.

They certainly weren't getting out of it, especially with a newly formed clasp, complete with ball and chain, on their ankles made out of dream sand. Sandy smiled as he relaxed back in a chair made of his sand, making it clear that he was going to enjoy their suffering through the labor, even though the little man knew that he could easily just remake the castle with his own sand, but what was the point?

It was time that Jack and Bunny learned that destroying others' creations had consequences!

Grudgingly, the two guardians began to start on rebuilding the Taj Mahal, the two playing the blaming game as Bunny felt his fur start to get crusted with sand and water, and Jack felt the sun burn his pale skin to a crisp, and to the point where he started to feel nauseous.

In the end, Jack ended up flopping down in his bed at the North Pole the color of North's suit, and a few days later, the boy was groaning as he had to peel off the dead skin from the sunburn, the skin so sensitive, and nearly sending Jack to his knees at the slightest brush. Stupid Bunny. Stupid sand. Stupid sun.

The Pooka warrior on the other hand was still picking sand out of his blueish gray fur and unmentionable places; directly after the beach trip his fur had been absolutely crusty thanks to the continuous trips to get water to pack and form the sand, and from the little Frostbite tossing handfuls of sand at him, the grains clinging to him like barnacles. Stupid boy. Stupid sand. Stupid beach.

Sandy, to say the least, did not regret his punishment in the least.  
\----------------------

Sorry that it's a bit short, reviews and prompt suggestions are appreciated!~


	4. Snowman Confessions

Title: Snowman Confessions

Rating: K

Summary: When Jack needs a friend to talk to he makes them himself  
\-----------------

Jack wasn't crazy. He was just lonely, and after being lonely for 300 years, one tended to develop habits to cope with the suffocating feeling of isolation.

A snowman sat in a pure pile of snow, Jack sitting in front of the perfectly crafted creation with a look of frustration on his face. It wasn't the first time he had resorted back to the one sided conversations he'd have with his creations since he had become a Guardian... But it was certainly the first time he had actually felt a bit embarrassed about it.

Running a hand through his hair, Jack subconsciously dragged his staff along the soft snow, parting the previously pure white blanket. "I just don't know, Frosty... I mean, I know that they care and stuff, but..." Jack mumbled, sighing as he stared up at the snowman.

The snowman said nothing in response, its stone eyes just staring blankly in front of it, the smile made out of stones never wavering, and instead the soft wind picked up slightly as Jack felt slightly more distressed.

He hadn't done this in forever, but he really didn't feel comfortable talking with the guardians about his... feelings. It just wasn't something he had wanted to do, and he sighed as he felt the wind wrap around his thin form in comfort.

"I just don't feel like I belong, ya know? They've all been friends for forever! Even before I was born, I bet! A-and we both know what Bunny says..." Jack continued on, looking down and kicking at the snow as his companion 'listened' as intently as three balls of snow stacked on top of each other could. The snowman just stared at him passively.

Laughing humorlessly as Jack readjusted his position on the small slab of ice he had summoned for a seat, Jack knew he could probably give life to his snow creation, but quite frankly, the last time he had done that it had ended up with some kids nearly getting run over by cars as the parading snowman marched through town.

Frosty the Snowman was more famous than Jack himself! And Jack was 300 years old! There was something messed up with that, but since then Jack had just continued to make snow companions (often named Frosty because Jack had no other ideas for names), though never daring to even put the potential of life into his creations, instead just talking to them softly before flying off, the snow usually melting the next day, or ruffian children smashing them.

"Being a fifth wheel sucks... I'm glad that MiM finally sent someone to talk to me, but... I just wonder for how long," Jack murmured, smiling dully at his snowman. "Whatever, I don't care, I can stand another 300 years of isolation, no big deal," Jack said, feeling a burst of forced confidence, and he forced a smile onto his face. Although whenever he looked up at Frosty, Jack could practically hear the snow asking bluntly: Can you?

No, Jack couldn't, and Jack certainly didn't want to try, either. But there was nothing he could do whenever the Guardians decided that he was no longer relevant. Bunny had already stated that he didn't belong with them.

Jack felt tears pool in his eyes, despite his attempts at keeping a firm hold on his emotions.

He didn't know if he could stand the crushing feeling of being alone, of realizing that no one cared for you... In his time secluded from the other spirits and children, Jack had learned to control his powers on his own, tend his wounds, care for himself when sick, scavenge for food. He never had a guiding hand, and Jack had always thought that this just made him clever and much more independent than the other seasons, who had all had each other to learn from.

Winter was not popular among nature. Jack knew this from the start; true it brought snow days and snowball fights, sledding and skiing... but it was impossible to deny the death and sickness that the icy season caused as well. Frostbite, pneumonia, flus- reports of freezing to death weren't uncommon during winter either.

Jack felt his heart ache as unkind words were surfacing in his mind, and looking up at his snowy friend, Jack couldn't help but whine," I don't want to be abandoned again..."

Feeling a bit silly after a few moments of soft sniffling, but thankfully no falling tears, Jack shook off his sudden depression, a look of determination on his face as he stood up abruptly," Okay, pity party's over! I'll show those guardians that I'm worth keeping... Even the Easter Kangaroo," Jack smirked as he chuckled, looking over at the snowman that was just as tall as him.

Giving it a quick hug and feeling the snow rub off on his blue hoodie, Jack laughed with his normal vigor as he shot back into the air, the wind carrying its rider and feeling Jack's determination and excitement, and Jack smiled as he felt the breeze wrap around him as if it were a comforting hug.

"See ya, Frosty!" Jack shouted as he headed for Santoff Claussen.

Yes, he would show the guardians that he was more than just a one trick pony!  
\----------------------

 

Feel free to leave a prompt :)


	5. Waiting for Santa

Title: Waiting for Santa

Rating: K

Summary: Jack waits for North to come back from his rounds!  
\--------------

The workshop was in a frenzy as yetis hurriedly finished up packaging the toys, elves scampering around and doing their best to help prepare for the long trip that was going to happen tonight... Although mostly they just got under everyone's feet, causing tensions to rise even more.

This Christmas just had to be perfect! After the state that Pitch had left their believers in, North was determined to make this Christmas the absolute best! But he couldn't help but feel anxious as he checked over the preparations, watching as the yetis began to saddle up the reindeer.

Decked out in the more stereotypical Santa gear; a crimson coat with white fur lining, black belt, black boots, and of course his normal black fur hat. That hadn't changed.

"Go, go! We must be on schedule! Have you fed reindeer? Are presents in sack? Where is my list!?" North boomed, shouting orders as he stomped around amidst the busy floors.

A familiar guardian hid in the rafters of North's workshop, Jack restraining himself from causing any mischief for this night; he knew how important it was to North... And quite frankly, he didn't feel like being yelled out on Christmas.

The urgency in the air was intoxicating though, and Jack couldn't help but shift and hop from rafter to rafter as he watched loads of presents be carried through the doorway to the sleigh, currently being polished carefully by yetis. Jack bit his bottom lip as he felt a bit guilty at not being able to offer any help, but North had been coping fine without his assistance for years, so really he figured he wasn't needed. Still though, Jack couldn't help but smirk whenever he saw the elves weaving and dodging between the large legs of the yetis and North, struggling not to get trampled.

Eventually things settled down as North prepared to make his flight, Jack having abandoned the rafters to bid 'adieu' to North before he left. Said Russian was a bit too kicked into high gear to really acknowledge Jack Frost at first, but after things calmed down he was happy to grab Jack's attention by dropping a hand that covered the skinny boy's entire shoulder. "Ah Jack! Merry Christmas, my boy! I will be out late. Do not wait up, da? I must go though, schedule to maintain!" North said with a kind smile before pushing past the elves and Jack, climbing into the shiny red sleigh.

Snorts came from the reindeer as they shifted restlessly, their hooves clacking on the runway echoing through the tunnels as the growing sense of excitement ran thick in the air. Seeking Jack's pale face out in the crowd one more time, the Guardian of Wonder grinned at him before snapping his reins, sending the reindeer into high gear as the sleigh jolted forward.

North's bellowing laugh echoed through the tunnel as the sleigh sped down the ice, and Jack couldn't help but cheer with his fellow crowd as the take-off seemed to be a success.

Jack smiled as he leaned on his staff, heading inside as the yetis all left to their quarters to finally get some well deserved rest, the elves just bouncing off to do whatever they normally did.

Flying into the lounge, Jack rested on the couch farthest away from the blazing fire, staring at the dancing flames before smiling. "Eh, the old man can't tell me what to do," Jack chuckled as he made his decision.

Despite North's 'suggestion', the winter spirit fully intended on staying up for Santa.

...

At first Jack had just occupied himself with playing with the elves, freezing them and letting them slip and slide around a rather large room that seemed to be a sort of play room for them; broken or rejected toys littering the floor, as well as cookie crumbs and glitter. Jack had no clue where the glitter came from, nor had he bothered to ask.

But as time passed, Jack found himself bored, and soon left the elves to go to the kitchen. Milk and cookies were sort of a must whenever one was waiting for Santa, Jack realized... and though he had never actually baked before, he sure as hell was going to try.

Bad idea.

About two hours later, a rather burnt, lumpy batch of chocolate chip cookies came out of the oven. The entire kitchen was covered in flour, broken egg shells, frost, sugar, and a few chocolate chips that had been frozen to the ground and even the ceiling. Cookie dough was smeared on the counter, and Jack himself had a nice dose of flour on his hands, hoodie, and cheek.

Still though, he grinned as he triumphantly scraped the cookies onto a plate, filling a glass with milk, and then practically bouncing back to the globe room. Setting the cookies and milk on a nearby table, Jack flopped down in a large, plush arm chair just to the side of the globe that slowly rotated, lights gradually flickering on as more of the children began to believe.

As Jack waited, he began to feel more and more tired, despite shaking his head and trying to stay up, and he even resorted to freezing a chunk of his hair just to entertain himself, tapping the floor and making a few frost designs, all just to keep himself awake and occupied.

But unfortunately he ended up being pulled into the clutches of sleep, his eyes fluttering shut and snapping open a few times before finally he fell asleep, his staff in his arms like a teddy bear as he curled up in the overly large chair.

...

To say the least, North was a bit irked whenever he returned to the pole after a successful but long trip, only to immediately smell burning. Not the good sort of burning smell like a fireplace burning wood... the type of smell that screamed house fire.

Tired, to say the least, North clomped into the Globe room to find Jack waiting for him; err, sort of. The spirit was fast asleep, curled up like a cat in his favorite arm chair, and North's features softened as he felt his heart warm.

Of course Jack would have disobeyed him. North wasn't surprised though that the boy wasn't able to stay awake for his return; it took quite awhile to travel the globe and deliver toys. Jack was such a sweet boy though to at least attempt it, and he couldn't help but start to think of Jack as a son, ever since they had defeated Pitch, the guardians had started to see each other more as a family. One much brought together by Jack.

Getting snapped out of his thoughts to see the blackened plate of cookies, North's eyes widened slightly. Well that explained the burning...

Moving to the plate hesitantly, North glanced at Jack's innocent face as he slept, and immediately noted the flour in his hair, as well as a few burn marks on the boy's hands, no doubt from preparing the... err. Cookies.

Feeling exasperated with himself as he knew he would feel guilty if he didn't at least try the 'cookies', North reached out and attempted to take a cookie in his large hand. He was unsurprised to see that the chocolate chips had melted and bound the blackened cookies together, and North sighed as he lifted about five cookies instead of one, all bound by melted chocolate. One of them broke off from the clump and fell on the floor. North was once again unsurprised to see that it didn't break upon impact.

Still though, his nature won out, and biting his lip, the Russian guardian slowly broke off a piece and put it into his mouth, chewing slowly.

Instantly he cringed; oh God. Bad idea, bad idea indeed. Dropping the cookie, North was so glad that Jack wasn't awake to see his reaction, and he dropped the cookie back onto the plate, picking the one that fell off the ground and immediately hurrying to toss them to the reindeer before coming back and downing the milk to get that horrid taste out of his mouth.

He didn't even want to think about what his kitchen looked like. But that didn't matter!

Wonder-filled eyes turning to Jack, North smiled once again and moved to the boy, carefully picking him up and moving slowly so he didn't jostle Jack out of sleep, North carried Jack to his bedroom. He smiled warmly whenever Jack subconsciously snuggled into North's chest, drawn in by the comfort and warmth.

Jack's bedroom wasn't too far away from North's, in fact it was at the end of the hallway where it was much more drafty. Opening the door with just a bit of difficulty as he tired, and also carrying a sleeping boy, North managed to get Jack into bed. Tucking him in and saying quietly," Merry Christmas, Jack."

As he left the room, North left an icy blue present, tied in a glittery, snowflake covered bow on the dresser.  
\----------------

Reviews are appreciated~

Oh, and next chapter we might be getting into the more antsy things ;)


	6. What If: Jamie's Bedroom

NOTE: This story is actually already written! It's on FF.net, I'm just reposting it, sorry, so I promise I'm not ignoring you KakarikiKiwi! I've just already written the story, so as soon as I finish adding all the chapters here on Ao3 I'll get right on your prompt!

Title: What if: Jamie's Bedroom

Rating: K

Summary: What if Jack had proved to the Guardians that he couldn't be heard by children?  
\----------------------------

"Oh I see how it is. All working together to make sure the rabbit gets last place!" Bunnymund growled as he hopped out of his hole, unaware of the sleeping Jamie Bennett.

Immediately several 'Shhh!'s went around, Bunny putting his paws up in a sign for them to stop; he got the point! Tooth motioned at a sleeping child, and Bunny mentally sighed. But hey, at least Tooth didn't look like she was growing weaker by the second! In fact, she looked much better, and judging by the jolly expressions on his coworkers' faces, the tooth collecting had all been a success.

"You think I need help to beat a bunny? Check it out, Peter Cottontail," Jack smirked as he help up a sack about the size of his head filled with teeth, his tone soft, even though the spirit had a feeling that even if he screamed to the top of his lungs, the kid would never wake up. There was a tone of bragging in Jack's voice that only made Bunnymund more eager to show his bag to the little frost brat... Although, the Easter spirit noted in the back of his mind that 'brat' didn't have quite the same amount of acidity in it than it had before the tooth collecting.

As much as E. Aster Bunnymund hated to admit it, Jack Frost was growing on him, just as the little delinquent had on all of the guardians.

Bunny motioned his eyes at the small bag, and he proudly showed his own, saying in a proud, slightly mocking tone," You call that a bag a'choppers? Now that's a bag a'choppers!" The smug look on Bunny's face made Jack feel just a bit annoyed... He had been certain that he had beaten him! Very certain!

Tooth immediately tried to shush them, her eyes narrowed as she looked at the boy in bed who shifted slightly at the voices. "Bunny! Be quiet!" Tooth hissed at him, desperately not wanting to wake up the slumbering child.

Frowning slightly at being singled out unlike Jack, Bunny couldn't help but hiss right back," Wha-? Me!? But Jackie-Boy over there is even louder than me! Why do I get the blame?!" Bunny asked, his victory momentarily forgotten. "You shouldn't be angry at me, I obviously did more work than that little troublemaker!" Bunny complained and stated rather bluntly.

Jack couldn't help but frown at Bunny's words, and his eyes hardened ever so slightly," Well unlike the Easter Kangaroo here, I can't dig holes through floorboards! You practically cheated!" Bunny's eyes widened at the accusation, and spring green connected with cerulean as the two glared at each other.

"Cheated?! I don't need ta cheat ta beat a little frosty brat like you!" Bunny snapped, his voice rising slightly before he remembered the child and the volume once again lowered.

Tooth certainly didn't like where this conversation was going, and immediately the fairy started trying to break it up, only to be silenced by Jack's hand, North and Sandy watching silently at the sudden harsh turn their little game had taken... and not to mention, North knew he had beaten both of them, he just felt like he would get a boomerang to the face and probably frozen if he interrupted.

"You know what, Kangaroo? If you didn't have those stupid holes and you actually had to run from house to house, you wouldn't have won!" Jack said back, his voice not being lowered despite the child that was still shifting in his bed from the disturbance in the room.

Tooth immediately tried to shush him, but Jack's eyes were colder than normal, a hint of pain on his expression as Jack had already realized why a child hadn't woken up whenever he let out a shout from tripping while trying to get into the room. They didn't believe, so of course they couldn't hear him.

"Don't bother, Tooth" Jack's tone was colder than normal and a rather thin smile was on his pale face as he stated," I don't have to be quiet."

The fairy didn't seem to understand as she once again opened her mouth to protest, only to have Jack push a finger to his lips, his skin freezing and actually causing a bit of frost to form on her lips before the finger was pulled away. "Ah! No, Tooth, really I don't. Don't you guys get it? No one believes in me; I can scream as loud as I want and they won't hear me... In fact, it wouldn't be the first time I've been ignored by them!" Jack says, slightly louder, his voice getting ever so slightly higher as he forces out a laugh, painful memories of screaming for someone to see him, someone to touch him; hug him, comfort him, tell him everything was going to be fine, all surfaced to the top.

To further prove his point, Jack drifted quickly over to the child's bedside, and leaning in nice and close he shouted," Hey kid! Wake up, there's a party in your room! Don't worry about the Boogeyman taking over the world, the Guardians will protect you! They protect all children; doesn't matter if you've been naughty or nice," His voice was dripping with sarcasm as he couldn't help but feel bitter towards the supposed claim of the guardians. Didn't he still count as a child? A 300 year old one, albeit... but nonetheless, he was frozen forever as a 15 year old boy! And yet, for 300 years, he had never seen or heard from any of the Guardians of Children, unless it was a fleeting glance. Jack straightened stiffly as he stared at the boy who, of course, was still asleep, unaware of the shouting from Jack.

The guardians stared at Jack with a mixture of shock and sadness, and their eyes flicked to the bed. The child was indeed still slumbering peacefully.

"Jack-" North started, an expression of regret on his normally jolly face, he had indeed been about to apologize and attempt to comfort Jack, but once again Jack was interrupting him.

"Don't worry about it North, I'm fine. I've always been fine," the Frost spirit said, his tone still cold though, and judging by the white knuckled grip on his staff, he was just covering himself for his previous outburst. The pain was clear on his face, and it was an emotional scar that was certainly not going away anytime soon.

Especially not after the fresh reminder from Bunnymund, and his recent demonstration.

"I'm leaving so Bunny; you don't have to worry about the troublemaker causing problems," Jack spat, and he felt the wind curl around his lithe form. Soon enough he was being carried out through the window, the floorboards and glass on the window frosted from his restrained anger and despair.

"Jack!" Tooth called out uselessly, knowing the boy was already gone... Only to flinch as suddenly a flashlight was being shined in her eyes, a very much awake little boy staring at them all in shock and wonder.

…

Outside of the room, Jack lounged on the roof of a nearby house, feeling slightly idiotic for his outburst; he was such a child. He watched as the snow began to pile up on him, the wind blowing through his hair comfortingly, and Jack couldn't help but smile for his old friend.

He only moved whenever he saw a flash of black sand in the form of a horse.  
\----------------------------------

Hope you guys enjoyed it! This was just one of my fleeting thoughts on what could have happened... There probably will be more like this; they'll be titled with 'What if' and then a hint to whatever scene it is. You guys can send some suggestions if you want.

Reviews are appreciated and really get me motivated~!


	7. Look Ma!

Title: Look Ma!

Rating: K+, like, one swear word?

Summary: Jack shows the guardians one of his new discoveries with his powers  
\-------------------------

Eyebrows scrunched in concentration, Jack pointed his staff at a mound of snow, feeling the guardians' gazes on his back. "Just give me a minute, you guys aren't going to believe this!" Jack said with his normal enthusiasm, though he was a bit nervous.

He had done it before; ever since defeating Pitch, Jack had begun to test out his capabilities, curious about what he could do as he very clearly remembered freezing that tidal wave of nightmares... And he was pleased to find out that along with creating window frost animals, Jack was also able to animate actual ice.

As Jack willed more of his power through his conduit, a sudden bolt of white-blue magic shot out of his staff, and slowly from the pile of snow a rather large wolf made of ice rose.

It was as if someone had started to melt the pile, really, slowly forming it into jagged slabs of hair and teeth and ears, and as the wolf was finally finishing being formed, its eyes suddenly burst open with an icy glow; strong winter magic. Jack grinned proudly at his creation, and leaning on his staff he looked over at Bunnymund," Beat that, Kangaroo~"

The Guardians were shocked, to say the least, that this was what Jack had dragged them all out into the snow to view... Although, if anyone brought it up, the actual meeting that they were skipping probably would have been even more numbing to their minds than the cold was to their fingers. Fat flakes of snow drifted lazily through the crisp winter air of the North Pole.

"Jack, that is wonderful, malchik! This will be useful in case with have any other troubles with-" North cut himself off abruptly, not wanting to bring up Pitch in such a time as he stared with wonder at the ice creature. Said thing shifted slightly, getting used to its form as it cracked off a few extra icicles.

"Thanks, North," Jack said rather proudly as he went up to the smooth surface of his minion, dusting off a bit of snow as he pondered aloud," Hmm... I think I'm going to call you... uhh... Elsa!" He grinned as the wolf seemed to tilt its large head at the name, but soon enough the icicle tail began to wag, much to Jack's amusement.

He hadn't actually tested them out for battle, but the razor sharp icicles in the wolves' mouths made Jack just assume that they would be decent for fighting.

The guardians all gathered around the wolf, the thing sitting on Jack's command (though the boy had to use the staff to get the wolf to stay down). The majority of the guardians found the wolf to be interesting and certainly a useful battle tactic if Jack could summon more than one at a time!

And yet, as they were thinking of this, Sanderson Mansnoozie, better known as Sandy, couldn't help but frown. Yes, the wolf was indeed a display of Jack's power over ice, and it was impressive, but Sandy couldn't help but be reminded of Pitch; he had crafted an army of nightmares in the forms of horses... And Sandy realized with a jolt that that was another thing that Pitch and Jack had in common.

Not that the two were the same, heaven's no! Jack was much more playful and mischievous, and not to mention just all around a nicer, better person than Pitch. It was sad what had happened to Pitch to change a respected hero into the king of the monstrosities he had kept guarded from the world.

Jack paused in his bragging to Bunnymund about his new helper to glance at Sandy; he had always had a certain connection to the guardian of dreams. In all honesty, Sandy really was one of his first friends... though they didn't talk much, Jack remembered joining him on his cloud some cold nights, soft small talk coming from him, and Sandy always smiling and nodding encouragingly as he responded in beautiful golden sand. This being said, Jack immediately noticed the look of discontent hidden on Sanderson's round face.

"What's wrong, little man? Jealous of my artistic skills?" Jack teased with a grin, poking his friend with the butt of his staff. Sandy was jerked out of his thoughts by Jack, and offering the frost spirit a tired smile, he just shrugged and then, without nearly as much effort as Jack, crafted a smooth golden sand wolf that immediately began to exchange greetings with the one of ice.

Jack chuckled at the new companion, and smirking he said," And Bunny calls me the show pony!"

"Ya! And ya still are, mate, don't worry about Sandy taking that title," Bunny piped in. Unlike the rest of the guardians, the Pooka was further away from the ice wolf that was just looking bored as North and Tooth examined it, mainly North, who was amazed at the detail in the ice.

It wasn't that Bunny thought the wolf was... uninteresting, it was just that he didn't exactly trust dogs. Especially not after that insane greyhound of Jamie's had attacked him! But Sandy was here, right? Therefore everything would be fine, and Bunny managed to make himself relax enough to not be so far off to the side that it was suspicious.

"Okay, Kangaroo, I don't think Sandy would want a pet name from you anyway," Jack said rather nonchalantly as he nudged said guardian with his elbow, looking at him for confirmation.

Not wanting to take signs, Sandy simply shrugged passively and instead glanced at the sand wolf that was staring intently at Bunnymund, who was backing away just a bit.

He thought about recalling his sand, but... well, it looked so happy, and then Jack's ice wolf joined in, and before anyone could say anything, both wolves were charging at Bunnymund, their jaws snapping at his fluffy tail as Bunny cursed loudly, jumping away from the two crafted creatures.

Tails wagging, Bunny shouted as he ran," Bloody hell! Call these drongos off, Sandy! Jack!" The warrior dashed around the group of guardians, much to everyone's amusement as streaks of grey, white, blue, and gold dashed from one snow pile to the next, Bunny feeling his feet growing colder and colder.

A look was exchanged between Sandy and Jack, and after a mutual, silent agreement, Jack said innocently, hiding his smirk," Sorry Bunny... I haven't figured out how to disassemble them yet, guess you're stuck with Elsa for a bit~" Jack had to force himself not to laugh as Sandy just pretended that he didn't hear Bunny's yips as his heels were nipped at by the golden sand wolf.

Obviously they wouldn't maim Bunny, but how could they pass up the opportunity of watching Bunnymund panic over two simple wolves?!

"Frost! When I get my paws on you I'm gonna- AY! That's my tail, ya dill!" Bunny shouted whenever Jack's wolf pinched out a small bit of fur in between its ice teeth.

"Sorry Kangaroo, can't hear you over Elsa's belly! I think she's hungry for rabbit stew!" Jack crowed with a grin, soon bursting into laughter with the rest of the Guardians (though Sandy's was silent, of course).


End file.
